


Apples...

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, Humor, Multi, Other, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason noticed that the things started to go wrong just when Nico presented to his table with two plates of food during the breakfast, one of which only held a hamburger and a second one filled up with what seemed to be… apples? Alright, this was a fairly indicator that something was very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just a little something that didn't really end up in Solangelo as I wanted it to on the beginning. I'm not going to make this any longer because there's really nothing more to say about this, it's just a humorous drabble I wrote because the thought made me laugh. I'll assure you no Wills were hurt while writing this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Jason noticed that the things started to go wrong just when Nico presented to his table with two plates of food during the breakfast, one of which only held a hamburger and a second one filled up with what seemed to be… apples?

"Don't ask" the son of Hades muttered, taking a seat in the bench across Jason's. Alright, this was a fairly indicator that something was very wrong.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't. Ask" the boy repeated, focusing on his hamburger again.

When only a few minutes later Will Solace appeared into the dining pavilion running and panting, Jason decided that something was definitely wrong.

"Listen, Nico, it's not that bad, I'm just worried about you!" the son of Apollo informed, trying to catch his breath. "It's just some analysis to know a little more about your health and―!" but the young demigod was cut short suddenly when Nico took one of the apples and threw it straight to Will's face without even turning to see if the projectile had actually reached its objective.

"Not interested!" Nico repeated for what seemed to be the thousandth time, judging by the way he rolled his eyes.

With a muffled cry and bleeding nose, Will turned on his heels and headed straight back to the infirmary.

"Do you care to explain now?" Jason questioned again.

"He's been bothering because apparently I don't have a medical history, but I'm not going to do whatever he means by analysis" Nico explained emotionlessly. "And I heard that an apple a day keeps the doctor away, so I'm going to give it a try" he concluded.

"Nico, that really… that actually isn't…" the son of Jupiter started to say. "Besides, if you'll continue doing this you'll have to start saying that 'An apple a day keeps everyone away if you throw hard enough'. Besides, you'll end up hurting Will or someone else!" he complained, knowing that he too was on danger of becoming that unfortunate victim.

"Hey, it works!" Nico argued, finally deciding that after all he should at least have a healthy meal and biting one of the apples he'd carried.

Seriously, if Nico didn't learn to control his character better, Jason thought, who knew, maybe apples wouldn't be the only thing he'd be throwing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even gonna try to apologize. The thing is that I saw a sign that read that "An apple a day keeps everyone away if you throw hard enough", and I immediatly thought about these guys because I'd seen the actual saying be applied to them so... I just couldn't keep the image out of my head, sorry!
> 
> Now, please tell me it was not as bad as I think it was by clicking this beautiul button that reads 'Comments' (or 'Review', depends where you're reading this...).
> 
> Anyways, read you soon!


End file.
